


בצל זכוכית

by Areola



Series: פוטרוורס בסיקסטיז. ואז בניינטיז [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, alternative universe, היסטורי, סיקסטיז
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: הפאנפיק שבו כולם חיים בסיקסטיז, מעשנים סמים, ועושים אהבה חופשית. בערך
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: פוטרוורס בסיקסטיז. ואז בניינטיז [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927921
Comments: 3





	בצל זכוכית

בזיכרונה, שמטה אנדי את כובע הקש בחיקו של לואיס מאלפוי השלישי, ורצה אל קו המים, צוחקת בעליזות כשהשמש הזהיבה את שיערה ושוקיה. אמא, שישבה מתחת למטריה הרחבה ולגמה מרגריטות עם המאלפויים, התרתה בה שלא להשתטות יותר מדי, אבל אנדי הייתה קלת דעת, וציחקקה בהשפעת הקוסמו (לואיס הבטיח לקייסי שלא ישכר אותה, ואנדי, מצידה, שכחה לומר לו שאין לה ראש לאלכוהול).

הים של קייפ-קוד בהיר ושלו- ומרחוק היא יכולה לראות את קיפודי הבתים על החוף – משובללים ואריסטוקרטיים, כמו צדפים שהשאיר אחריו ילד קטן. שיערה מתבדר ברוח, ומאוחר יותר ילכו לשתות קולה ולאכול סרטנים בעיירה. אנדי לא יודעת שתפגוש בחור בשם טד, והוא ישמיע לה את "המוסיקה המזעזעת ביותר בעולם", אבל יחייך אליה כאילו אין מחר ואין לו מושג (ובאמת אין לו) ששמה הוא אנדי בלק והיא בתו של סיגנוס בלק מבלק תעשיות, ויש להם מספיק כסף כדי לרכוש את העיר הקטנה שלו.

* * *

בפעם האחרונה שאבא שלו יצר איתו קשר, סיריוס בדיוק לקח LSD וצעק בטלפון שהוא מת: "אלוהים אבא, הקירות נוזלים עלי! תעשה שהם יעצרו!" נת'ניאל בלק לא התקשר שוב. סיריוס חשב על כך כהתקדמות. לפחות הפעם, נת'ניאל בלק לא טרח לאשפז אותו במרכז לטיפול בחולי רוח. 

הוא שונא את עצמו במראה, ושונא את עצמו על הפוטון, בין ג'יימס ללילי שנישקו אותו וליטפו אותו ואהבו אחד את השני יותר מכל דבר אחר. הוא שונא את עצמו בין ההמונים שהתאספו בכיכר כדי להקשיב לקינג – כי קינג אמר שאתה צריך באמת "לאהוב את רעך" – וסיריוס יודע שהוא לא אוהב אף אחד.

אולי את רמוס – אבל רמוס לא מדבר איתו.

הוא מקשיב למחתרת הקטיפה, ומרגיש קצת כמו הגיבורה האלמונית של לו ריד – לובשת שוב את מחלצות האתמול עבור כל המסיבות של מחר. סיריוס כבר לא טורח להסיר את האיפור המטפורי מעל פניו. אין בשביל מי. רמוס אמר שהוא אידיוט ("אחד המוחות הכי מבריקים שפגשתי – אתה צריך להיות עכשיו בהארוורד, איתי, במקום לבזבז את עצמך כמו אידיוט, לשבת שלושה חודשים בכלא על מחאה-אלימה, וללכת להפגנות בזמן שנשאר"). סיריוס לא הצליח להסביר לרמ שאין לו מה לעשות בהארוורד, שמשם בדיוק הוא נמלט (מהחלוקים המאובנים והמסורות העתיקות שלהם), ויותר מזה: אין לו מה לחפש שם: לא בלי רמוס, שנסוג משפתיו בחשיכה ואמר לו: "אני מצטער, סיריוס, אני לא יכול. אנחנו לא יכולים."

הוא מקשיב לקינג ונוסע שוב לוושינגטון כדי למחות נגד המלחמה המזדיינת בויאט-פאקינג-נם, ומקווה שיום אחד יגיע הזמן גם בשבילו ובשביל רמוס.

או בשביל מישהו אחר. כמוהם.

* * *

לילי אוואנס נהגה לפגוש את ג'יימס פוטר כל שנה, בחופשה השנתית של המשפחה שלהם במפרץ צ'סאפיק. אמא שלה חשבה שהפוטרים נחמדים, אבא שלה מצא את הפוטרים עשירים מדי לטעמו, ופט אמרה: "איכס, בנים!" ובכלל לא הסתכלה לכיוונו של ג'יימס פוטר.

בקיץ הראשון, ניהלו ג'יימס ולילי מריבה נוראה, אחרי שג'יימס העיף מבט אחד בקרון הוויניבאגו שהיווה את ביתה הנודד (והיחיד) של משפחת אוואנס וכינה את לילי "ענייה". בקיץ השני, סירבה לילי לדבר עם ג'יימס (וזה גם לא ממש הפריע לו). בקיץ השלישי, ג'יימס הציע ללילי לצאת איתו (היא שפכה את הקוקה-קולה שלה בפרצופו). בקיץ השביעי, חזר ג'יימס כשהוא מדקלם את צ'ה גווארה ונועם חומסקי, התנגד בנחרצות למעורבות ארצות הברית בויאטנם, והציע לה להתלוות אליו להרצאה של דוקטור קינג. לילי שכבה איתו כבר בפגישה הראשונה.

היא בת שמונה-עשרה כשג'יימס מציע שיברחו מהבית, כאילו זה משהו מהפכני ולילי היא אחת מנערות בית הספר הפרטי שלו – מישהי שלוגמת קוקטיילים עם מטריות קטנות במועדוני הריקודים על החוף ולא עוברת לבסיס שני לפני הפגישה החמישית. היא משאירה לאמא ואבא פתק, ורק קולה של פט בטלפון, שבועיים וחצי אחר כך, מזכיר לה שג'יימי פוטר מגיע מעולם אחר לגמרי והוא יזרוק אותה כשיימאס לו.

הם גרים בווילאג' – אבא של ג'יימס אמר שינשל אותו, אבל בינתיים הוא מממן לג'יימס דירה, ותואר באוניברסיטת קולומביה. לילי ממלצרת, וכשחבר של ג'יימס; סיריוס, מצטרף אליהם, לילי לומדת לאהוב גם אותו. כי ג'יימס חושב ש"בן האדם נולד חופשי" וסיריוס מאמין ש"בכל מקום הוא כבול באזיקים".

היא רוצה להגיד לסיריוס שיש ביניהם מקום גם בשבילו; לילי מבינה שיש חסרים שג'יימס והיא לא יכולים למלא. אבל אז מגיע קיץ 67 והם אורזים את מיטלטליהם ונוסעים לסאן פרנסיסקו. לילי נוכחת שסיריוס בלק מחפש משהו שילדיי הפרחים לא יכולים להעניק לו.

הבוקר רק עלה, וג'יימס עדיין ישן כשסיריוס נפרד ממנה על מדרגות הבניין. היא מנשקת אותו לפרידה ומבטיחה להסביר לג'יימס. איכשהו, לילי יודעת שבלק כבר לא יראה את האדם הראשון נוחת על הירח ואת המלחמה הארורה נגמרת.

* * *

דורה נתלית על סינרה ומבקשת "חלבי" ו-"צצי" כשהטלפון במטבח שוב מצלצל. אלו הרגעים שבהם אנדי מצטערת שלא היה לה השכל להתחתן עם מישהו כמו לואיס מאלפוי השלישי – מישהו שידע להחזיק קוויאר ושמפניה במקרר נפרד, וישכור אומנת, שתשגיח על הילדה בזמן שאנדי תענה לטלפון. אין לה כוח לימים הבלתי-נגמרים האלו, שבסופם, שניהם עייפים מכדי לעשות אהבה. טד מביא לה את ספריו של דר' ספוק, והיא רוצה לצעוק, ש"ככה לא גידלו אותי, ותראה, אני יצאתי בסדר גמור." אבל טד במילא לא שם, אלא עובד כמו חמור כדי לפרנס אותם. אנדי יכולה לעשות מה שהיא רוצה. כך שהיא משחררת את אצבעותיה השמנמנות של דורה, נוזפת בה להמתין, ופונה להשיב לטלפון.

"שלום?" (היא מעולם לא שוכחת את נימוסיה. אפילו בחור הזעיר הזה בפרברים, אנדי מתגאה בעצמה על כך שהיא עדיין גברת).

מהצד השני של הקו, היא יכולה לשמוע את קולו המקוטע של ג'יימס אנדרו פוטר- היא זוכרת את הילד. חברו הטוב ביותר של סיריוס. השניים ברחו יחד לניו-יורק, ופחות או יותר הוציאו אחד את השני לתרבות רעה. היא חושבת שפוטר חי בחטא עם בחורה מהצווארון הכחול (אנדי מתחלחלת). אבל פוטר נשמע קודר, וטון קולו בהול. היא מאלצת את עצמה להקשיב.

כשטד חוזר הביתה, הוא מוצא אותה יושבת בין הכלים המלוכלכים. נתיבי דמעות מכתימים את פניה, ודורה – שתמיד ידעה להעסיק את עצמה בלית-ברירה – משחקת בבובות שלה.

"סיריוס מת," אנדי אומרת בלחש, "סירי מת."

וטד, שלא בטוח על מי היא מדברת, נוטל את אשתו היפה בזרועותיו ומסייע לה לרחוץ את פניה.

* * *

בגיל שלושים ושמונה, לרמוס לופין יש שני דוקטורטים, קתדרה בUCLA, אהבה גדולה ומתה (סוג של איקונה, באמת. סיריוס היה יפה ומופרע מכדי להיות אמיתי), ונגיף שאוכל אותו מבפנים. מישהו בשם ג'ורג' התקשר לפני שלושה שבועות והציג את עצמו כאחיו של "אוון פרנסיס. אוון נפטר לפני יומיים. מאיידס. חשבתי שאתה צריך לדעת."

הוא עובר בין חדרי הבית, והכל נראה לו זר לפתע – חפצים של מישהו אחר, חולה. הרופא שהחזיר לרמוס את תוצאות הבדיקה נזהר שלא לגעת בו, והמבט בעיניו נע בין רחמים לגועל. כאילו המחלה הפכה אותו לאובייקט, והוא גווע לאט בין כותלי הגוף שסוגר עליו. הוא לא מרגיש כמו אדם חולה (ויודע, באופן רציונאלי, שעוד יש לו כמה שנים לפחות). אבל את האוניברסיטה זה לא יעניין ובאיזשהו מקום, הוא מרגיש שהכל היה לשווא.

סיריוס רכב אל מותו הידוע מראש, ורמוס אמר "לא" מנומס, ואז שכב עם זרים. אחת התלמידות שלו שאלה את רמוס "איפה היית ביום שJFK נרצח?" (ודוקטור קינג, ומלקולם X – "איפה היית בוודסטוק?" – "היית בוודסטוק, נכון?") ורמוס אמר ש-"בשום מקום מיוחד." הוא למד לבחינות סיום התיכון. ואז לתזה שלו. ואז המשיך ללמוד, מכוח האינרציה. ג'יימי וסיריוס יכלו להרשות לעצמם לעשות מה שהם רוצים (רמוס חושד שהמשפחה של ג'יימס עדיין מממנת אותו), וסיריוס אף פעם לא תכנן לחיות מעבר לגיל שלושים – אבל לא הבן של ג'ון לופין. הבן של ג'ון לופין, שהתקבל לפנימיית אדאמס היוקרתית על מלגה, לא יכול להרשות לעצמו להיות הומו, ולא יכול להרשות לעצמו לבלות את הזמן בין וושינגטון לקיימברידג'. בהפגנות.

לא שזה משנה משהו, עכשיו. אז הוא אורז את המזוודות שלו, באיחור של כמעט עשרים שנה, ונוסע להייט אשבורי, לג'יימס ולילי, שעדיין חיים בחטא ועדיין אוהבים אחד את השני. הוא לא שוזר פרחים בשיערו ומאמה קס כבר מתה מזמן, אבל רמוס יודע שסאן פרנסיסקו היא עדיין המקום להיות בו.

* * *

טונקס התלבטה חמש פעמים האם לשלוח לאמא את התמונה עם השיער הוורוד, ורק אחרי שלילי פוטר חטפה את התמונה מבין אצבעותיה ותחבה אותה למעטפה, נוכחה דורה טונקס לדעת שזו מי שהיא, וכנראה שיש לה שיער וורוד, וחברה. טונקס נפרדה מהחברה בסופו של דבר (המפקח שאקלבולט היה מעדיף שגם השיער הוורוד ילך), אבל לבסוף, מתחת לחוסר הביטחון ולסרבול הילדותי, טונקס נוכחה שהיא עדיין אותו אדם. רק שאולי היא אוהבת גם בחורות, ומעדיפה להיקרא "טונקס" ולא "דורה".

היא לא יכלה לדעת את זה בגיל שמונה-עשרה, ברוצ'סטר, תחת עינה הפקוחה של אמא. ללילי אוואנס, מאידך, לא היה אכפת מה היא עושה, עם מי היא יוצאת, ומתי היא חוזרת.

טונקס סיימה את התואר בקרימינולוגיה בהצטיינות יתירה, המשיכה לאקדמיה (היא הייתה צלפת מצוינת, וקיוותה שלעולם לא תצטרך להשתמש בכישורי הטיווח שלה במסגרת התפקיד), ומשם ליחידת המטרו של הSFPD. לשותף שלה קראו ביל, וטונקס ויתרה על הניסיון לשכנע את בני הזוג פוטר שהוא סטרייט. בכלל, למיטב ידיעתה, לילי וג'יימס היו ונשארו מסוממים מאז שנת 65.

"הם מתכוונים לטוב," מרגיע אותה הארי (שכנראה למד בגיל חמש איך לגלגל סיגריה).

טונקס מסרבת לסיגריה שהוא מציע לה. "זה לא זה, האר. אני פשוט חושבת... שזה טיפשי לשפוט אנשים לפי איך שהם נראים."

הארי מושך בכתפיו. "חבר ישן של ההורים בא להתנחל אצלנו."

טונקס משתעלת קלות כשהעשן חודר לריאותיה. "חשבתי שאתם קוראים לזה אורגיה?"

"נההה." הארי מטלטל את ראשו. "לא החבר הזה. וחוץ מזה, יש לו איידס."

"איידס?!" טונקס קופאת על מקומה.

"ממ-ממ."

"אאוץ'."

"מתי את באה לבקר?"

* * *

הארי רואה איך טונקס הולכת ומתאהבת בלופין (ואיך לופין נדמה להתאהב בטונקס) ורוצה להגיד לה שזה רעיון ממש, אבל  **ממש** רע. זה לא שהארי עדיין מאוהב בדורה (כי הוא התגבר על זה. באמת. אחרי הכל, היא שוטרת בת עשרים ושש, והארי בקושי בן-שמונה עשרה ועדיין לא יודע באיזה קולג' ילמד, אם בכלל), הוא פשוט... ובכן, טונקס לא הייתה שם, כשכולם התחילו למות, ואמא בכתה בלילות. כשאחיות בבתי החולים העדיפו להתפטר במקום לטפל בפביאן ובאלכס ובאנשים כמוהם, ואבא ישב מול הטלוויזיה והכריז: "רייגן  **שוב** לא אמר את זה."

כי ככה זה, הארי חושב. יום אחד יש לך סרקומה קטנה ונחמדה על הרגל, ולמחרת אתה מת. אבל רמוס עדיין חי, כפי שלילי מטיפה לו. ולכולנו מגיעה טיפת אהבה. הארי רוצה להגיד לה שלטונקס לא מגיע מאהב מת, אבל אי-אפשר לדבר עם אמא כשהיא נחושה בדעתה לגבי משהו. אז הוא מאחל לטונקס ורמוס מזל טוב כשהם מודיעים על אירוסיהם, ואז מוצא את עצמו יושב ומעשן עם אבא במרפסת (אלו הסיגריות של הארי. סתם איזו תווית יפאנית זולה. ג'יימס מושך בכתפיו ונושף את העשן אל הייט פינת אשבורי, שהולכת ונכבשת על ידי אמריקה הממותגת והמיושבת בדעתה).

"חשבתי שאתה מחבב את לופין...?" זורק הארי. ואבא שואף מהסיגריה, אוצר לרגע את העשן.

"כן, כן. רמוס בחור טוב. אבל חיבבתי את סיריוס יותר."

להארי אין מושג על מה הוא מדבר, אבל הוא יודע שאבא שלו עישן והזריק ושתה והסניף יותר מהרצוי לו. כך שהוא מניח לעניין. יש פצעים שלא שווה לחטט בהם.

טונקס ורמוס מתחתנים בטקס אזרחי פשוט. הארי קצת מופתע להיווכח שלמרות החלטתם של בני הזוג לשמור על פשטות, טונקס עדיין לובשת פריט אחד חדש, פריט אחד ישן, פריט אחד שאול, ופריט אחד כחול. לילי מביטה בהם כשדמעות בעיניה, ג'יימס לוחץ את ידו של רמוס, והארי מנסה לסדר את רעמת שיערו, ומאחל להם מזל-טוב. הוא חושב שאיכשהו, החתונה הזו היא האירוע הכי שמח והכי עצוב שאי-פעם נכח בו.

שנה לאחר מכן, טונקס (קולה צרוד מדמעות) מספרת להארי שרמוס גילה סרקומת קפושי על קרסולו.

* * *

טד צועק עליה שזאת הבת שלהם, ואנדי צועקת (בין יפחה ליפחה) שזאת הייתה ההחלטה של דורה, והיא לא רוצה שום קשר לזה. היא לא אומרת לטד שהיא זוכרת את רמוס לופין וזוכרת את סיריוס, שהסתכל עליו כאילו הנער השני מחזיק את העולם בכף-ידו.

כולם חשבו שסיריוס יהיה  **מישהו** – נשיא, או כוכב קולנוע, או חוקר מפורסם. הוא היה כל כך יפה וכל כך מבריק וכל כך כריזמטי (וכל העולם עמד בתור כדי לאכול מכף-ידו). אבל סיריוס רצה רק דבר אחד, ונחשו מה? רמוס לופין לא רצה אותו.

אבל הוא כן רצה את הילדה של אנדי. המפלצת. ה-ה- לאנדי אין מילים בשביל לתאר את הגועל שממלא אותה. להניח את ידיו החולות והמזוהמות על דורה, להציף את עולמה הנקי בלכלוך שלו, ולקחת אותה ביחד איתו. ועכשיו, כמובן, הממזר מת, ודורה התקשרה לטד ולא הפסיקה לבכות משך שעה וחצי.

אנדי זוכרת כיצד היא, קייסי ולואיס צפו בחברי החיפושיות יורדים מהמטוס, ולואיס (בגלגול עיניים אופייני) ציטט את מק'מילן ואת "רוחות של שינוי". היא פגשה את טד זמן קצר לאחר מכן ולא חשבה על כך יותר, אבל כשהם עולים ביחד על המטוס לסאן פרנסיקו, אנדי מוצאת את עצמה תוהה מה נשאר מהעשור ההוא, כשאנדי פיזזה יחפת-רגליים על החוף. רק תמונתו של סיריוס – יפה ובן-אלמוות – מוסיפה להבהב בראשה. 

**סוף**


End file.
